My Pokemon Adventure
by Undyyne
Summary: Noa se retrouve piégée dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle a mystérieusement atterrit dans le monde des Pokémons et va chercher par tous les moyens à rentrer chez elle. Aventure, rencontres, romance, mystères... Elle n'a pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à vivre.
1. Chapter 1

Titre **:** My Pokemon Adventure

Résumé : Noa se retrouve piégée dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle a mystérieusement atterrit dans le monde des Pokémons et va chercher par tous les moyens à rentrer chez elle. Aventure, rencontres, romance, mystères... Elle n'a pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à vivre.

Crédits : Pokémon de Satoshi Tajiri

Rating : K

Genre : Aventure

Commentaire de l'auteur : Hi everyone ! Étant une grande fan de l'univers de Pokémon, j'ai décidé de poster une petite fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :3 Mes chapitres sont assez courts parce que j'essaie de maintenir un certain suspense mais je posterais la suite régulièrement si je vois que certains accrochent. Have fun ^w^ !

* * *

 **LE** **RÉVEIL**

 **« Noa ? Noa ?! Noa réveille-toi ! »**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, perturbée par cette voix si familière qui m'appelle au loin. Je suis encore fatiguée... Mes paupières sont lourdes et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me lever. Pourtant, ma mère continue d'insister et ses appels résonnent maintenant dans toute la maison. Agacée, je me cramponne à ma couverture et me faufile complètement dessous, profitant de la chaleur de mes draps pour essayer de me rendormir. Le sommeil recommence à me gagner, jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brutalement, me faisant sursauter. Ma mère s'approche de mon lit et tire violemment sur ma couette, m'arrachant un petit gémissement plaintif.

 **« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu vas être en retard ! Dépêche-toi, vite ! »**

 **« Mais maman... Je suis fatiguée... »**

 **« J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand il faudra attendre le mois prochain ! »** Crie-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. **« Diaval, viens ici ! »**

Je soulève mollement mes paupières, cherchant mon chien du regard. Il est là, juste en face de moi. Prunelles grandes ouvertes, langue pendue, pelage tigré... Pelage tigré ? J'écarquille subitement les yeux en réalisant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon chien. Ce que je vois me laisse littéralement bouche-bée et je fixe la créature qui se dresse devant moi, ahurie. Soudainement, la peur me prend au ventre et je bondis sur mes jambes, debout sur mon lit pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche de moi.

 **« Shhh ! Vas-t'en ! File ! OUST ! »** Lui dis-je, paniquée.

Ladite créature aboie joyeusement et s'approche du lit dans le but de me rejoindre. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! A court d'idée, j'attrape un coussin pour me défendre jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse à la voix de ma mère qui l'appelait depuis le Rez-de-Chaussé. Là, il s'en va en remuant la queue et je me laisse retomber sur mon lit, pantelante. C'est alors que je regarde les alentours et constate avec horreur que je ne suis pas chez moi. Ce n'est pas ma chambre, ce n'est pas mon lit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, RIEN n'est à moi. Où suis-je ? Non... Il ne s'agit que d'un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Je ferme les yeux et me pince le bras avec violence pendant de longues secondes. Puis, lorsque je les rouvre, c'est une dame plutôt âgée qui se trouve devant moi. Le regard sévère, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à me lever du lit.

 **«Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Réveille-toi, tu m'entends ?! »**

Je la regarde, troublée par ce que je vois. Cette dame n'est pas réelle. Comment vous dire... Elle n'est pas comme vous et moi, de chair et d'os. Non. On aurait dit... Un personnage venu tout droit d'un dessin animé. Hébétée, je tend la main vers elle, comme si j'espérais passer au travers mais ma paume s'écrase contre son bras droit et je peux ressentir la chaleur de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? En la regardant bien, je retrouve les traits caractéristiques de ma mère, ce qui me laisse sans-voix. Mes prunelles se posent ensuite sur le « chien » qui était assis dans l'encadrement de la porte et lorsque je regarde autour de moi, je comprends que tout ce qui m'entoure n'a rien de réel. J'étais comme... Piégée dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Brusquement, toute la pièce se met à tourner autour de moi et j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de m'écrouler. Ma mère, mon père, mes sœurs, mon frère … Où sont-ils ? Mes muscles me lâchent et je tombe lourdement sur le sol, sombrant dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre **:** My Pokemon Adventure

Résumé : Noa se retrouve piégée dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle a mystérieusement atterrit dans le monde des Pokémons et va chercher par tous les moyens à rentrer chez elle. Aventure, rencontres, romance, mystères... Elle n'a pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à vivre.

Crédits : Pokémon de Satoshi Tajiri

Rating : K

Genre : Aventure

Commentaire de l'auteur : Yaho ! Merci beaucoup pour les petits commentaires, ça m'a fait SUUUPEEEER plaisir :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! Have fun o/

* * *

 **L'AVENTURE COMMENCE**

Je reviens doucement à moi, en proie à un violent mal de crâne. La douleur est tellement intense que j'en grimace et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je constate avec horreur que rien n'a changé. Non. Je suis toujours là, allongée dans ce lit avec ma « mère » et le « chien » penchés au dessus de moi. Elle me fixe avec empathie, à la fois soulagée de me voir réveillée et inquiète de me voir dans cet état. Visiblement, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je me suis évanouie. La petite boule de poils, quant à elle, décide de me sauter sur le ventre. J'écarquille les yeux, crachant le peu d'oxygène que je venais d'inhaler. Bon sang ! Ce truc devait peser au moins 20 kilos !

 **« Diaval ! Descend de là ! »**

Aussitôt dit, le chien bondit pour descendre du lit tandis que je fixe la vieille dame posée à mes côtés. Elle n'est pas ma mère et pourtant, en la regardant bien, je sais que c'est elle. La peau blanche, les yeux noisettes, la chevelure blonde composée quelques mèches blanches trahissant son âge et... sa silhouette ronde. Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est elle. Pourtant, mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas là. Mon mal de crâne s'effaçant progressivement, je me redresse et regarde ma mère droit dans les yeux.

 **« Où est Yoyo ? Où sont David, Isabelle et papa ? »**

La vieille femme me regarde avec stupeur, haussant les sourcils à ma question.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va, Noa ? »** Me dit-elle, l'air grave.

Elle ne répond pas à la question et je sens ma gorge se nouer. Je suis coincée dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien et toute ma famille n'existe pas. Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et comment retourner chez moi ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête et mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Et, alors que je m'apprête à sangloter, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Le chien à la fourrure tigré aboie puissamment et part en trombe dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le Rez-de-Chaussé. Ma mère le suit calmement après une brève caresse sur ma joue et je me redresse, retenant mes larmes pour aller voir de qui il s'agit.

 **« Bonjouuuur ! Est-ce que Noa est là ? »**

Mon regard s'illumine et je fixe la personne à l'entrée, heureuse de reconnaître ce visage qui m'est familier.

 **« Ça alors ! Clémentine ! M-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »**

Ma meilleure amie ! Je descends les escaliers et lui saute dans les bras pour la serrer avec force contre moi. Je peux reconnaître la douce odeur de son parfum et lorsque je la lâche, je la dévisage pour m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas. Le teint pâle, le trait de crayon bleu sous les yeux, les cheveux roux et ces petites tâches de rousseurs au niveau des joues... Non, ça ne fait aucun doute. C'est elle ! Les larmes s'écoulent toute seules tandis que Clémentine me tapote le dos.

 **« Euh... Tu vas bien ? »**

 **« Elle s'est évanouie. Peut-être à cause du brevet Pokémon. »** Avoue ma mère, derrière moi.

Le quoi ? Je finis par la lâcher et chasse mes larmes, un peu honteuse de m'être laisser aller aussi facilement. Elle grimace et se pince la lèvre, visiblement gênée.

 **« Eh bien en fait, elle est en retard. C'est pour ça que je suis venue la chercher.»**

En retard ? Pour le brevet Pokémon ? Clémentine me regarde avec compassion et ma mère s'approche de moi.

 **« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais quand même t'habiller et aller au Laboratoire.»**

Je reste clouée sur place, vannée, jusqu'à ce que ma meilleure amie me pousse pour m'inciter à monter dans les escaliers.

 **« Allez, vas-y ! Le Professeur Chen t'attends !»**

J'attrape donc la rampe d'escaliers et monte lentement les marches, priant pour retourner dans le monde réel.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre **:** My Pokemon Adventure

Résumé : Noa se retrouve piégée dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle a mystérieusement atterrit dans le monde des Pokémons et va chercher par tous les moyens à rentrer chez elle. Aventure, rencontres, romance, mystères... Elle n'a pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à vivre.

Crédits : Pokémon de Satoshi Tajiri

Rating : K

Genre : Aventure

* * *

 **LE POKEMON TORTUE**

Je monte la série d'escaliers en bois et m'arrête dans le couloir. Tout est si... étrange. Je ne suis pas chez moi et pourtant, tout le monde agit comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Et si... Il existait un double de moi dans ce monde, et que j'avais pris sa place ? Je secoue la tête face à cette idée complètement absurde et décide de visiter les pièces se trouvant à l'étage. J'ouvre une porte se trouvant sur ma droite et découvre qu'il s'agit de la salle de bain. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le miroir fixé au dessus du lavabo en céramique et mon cœur s'emballe à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. A quoi pouvais-je bien ressembler ? _É_ tais-je... « dessinée » ? Fictive... ? Je m'approche d'un pas hésitant du miroir et pose mes mains tremblantes sur le lavabo. J'ai peur. Tous mes muscles sont tendus et mon souffle s'est tellement accéléré que j'ai du mal à respirer. Que vais-je découvrir dans la glace ? Mes iris se lèvent malgré moi et j'observe mon propre reflet avec stupéfaction. Je reconnais mes propres traits, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mon teint hâlé, mon grain de beauté sur la joue gauche, mon énorme front, mes boutons et... Ces graaands yeux ronds à la taille disproportionnée, caractéristiques des personnages de manga. Quelle HORREUR ! Je recule de quelques pas, paralysée par ce reflet qui semble être le mien. C'est un véritable cauchemar !

 **« Noooaa ? Tu es prête ? Il faut qu'on y aille ! »** crie Clémentine depuis les escaliers.

Complètement paniquée, je quitte la salle de bain et tombe nez à nez avec ma meilleure amie qui m'attend d'un pied ferme. Elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement furieuse de constater que je suis toujours en pyjama.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Remue-toi, on nous attend ! »**

 **« Attend, Clem. Il faut qu'on parle. Je crois qu-... »**

 **« On verra ça sur le chemin ! Maintenant va t'habiller, VITE ! »** dit-elle, me coupant la parole.

Bon, très bien. Je me faufile dans « ma chambre » et observe brièvement les alentours. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouve une petite chaise où quelques vêtements sont soigneusement pliés et empilés. Un short ample, un tee-shirt, une veste légère et une paire de baskets. Génial... J'enfile le tout en quelques secondes et attrape un sac qui traînait au pied de mon lit. Je prends le temps de souffler un bon coup et décide de rejoindre Clémentine dans l'espoir de lui faire part de ce qu'il se passe. Nous quittons la maison et traversons le village pour nous rendre au laboratoire du professeur Chen. Je sais qui il est et je sais aussi que dans la véritable histoire, il offre un des Starters et deux Pokédex aux dénommés Red et Blue. Red... Le plus puissant des dresseurs Pokémons. Existait-il réellement ? Et Sacha ? Ondine ? Pierre ? Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes et je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi. Le temps est particulièrement agréable. Le ciel est bleu, dépourvu de nuages et le soleil brille de mille éclats. Sommes-nous... Au Bourg-Palette ?

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue ce matin ?** **»** Me demande ma meilleure amie, me sortant de ma rêverie. **«** **Je t'ai attendue mais comme tu n'étais pas là... J'y suis allé sans toi. »**

 **« Euh... je... Écoute, Clem. Il faut que je te dise que... »**

 **« OH mais... Tu n'as pas encore vue mon Pokémon ! Je vais te le montrer. »** Crie-t-elle, enthousiaste.

La curiosité me tiraille malgré la situation et je l'observe sortir une minuscule petite sphère rouge et blanche. Une _Pokéball_. Son index se presse sur le bouton en son centre et ladite Pokéball grossit instantanément, jusqu'à remplir sa main.

 **« Allez, montre-toi ! »**

Sur ses mots, elle lance la Pokéball dans les airs et une lumière blanche en jaillit après qu'elle se soit entrouverte. Je fixe la scène, bouche-bée, et observe l'adorable tortue qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de nous. Ce qu'il est mignon ! Petit, bleu, avec une carapace marron et une queue enroulée sur elle même à son extrémité.

 _ **« Cara Cara ! »**_ Dit-il joyeusement, ses petits bras levés en l'air.

Tandis que je m'agenouille devant la créature, Clémentine sort un drôle d'appareil rouge vif qui se met à parler tout seul. _Carapuce, le Pokémon Minitortue. Sa carapace est molle à la naissance mais durcit avec l'âge. Lorsqu'il se sent menacé, il se recroqueville à l'intérieur et crache de puissants jets d'eau !_

 **« Wouah... Mais c'est... »**

 **« Un Pokédex, oui ! Le Professeur Chen m'en a donné un. »**

Ça alors ! Tout était exactement comme dans le jeu. J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire... Je cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes et tend la main vers le Carapuce qui se tient devant moi. Il se montre d'abord méfiant puis se laisse approcher après que Clem l'ait rassuré. Là, je pose mon index sur sa patte et observe ses adorables petits doigts. Je n'en reviens pas...

 **« E-Est-ce qu'il peut cracher de l'eau ? »** Lui demandé-je, confuse.

 **« Non, pas encore. Mais nous allons travailler dessus, pas vrai Thor ? »**

 _ **« Cara ! »**_

Thor ? Tu parles d'un surnom ! Elle le rappelle dans sa Pokéball et je reste silencieuse, observant la scène avec perplexité. Je veux à tout prix rentrer chez moi mais, en même temps, ce monde m'intrigue et... me fascine. L'Univers des Pokémons ne m'était pas totalement étranger puisque je jouais aux jeux vidéos depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et ma curiosité me poussait à rester encore un peu. D'accord ! J'allais voir le Professeur Chen pour voir ce qu'il me voulait et ensuite, j'essayerais de rentrer chez moi.


End file.
